Ordo Nazoreans
"The Truth will set you free." The Nazoreans are an Ordo of Theists dedicated to Wisdom Itself and instead of having Degrees, learn to channel their Kenosis through the Names of God. By uttering these Holy Names, the Nazoreans can alter reality itself. Wherever the Nazoreans walk, miracles are common. Aspect Of God: The Logos / Wisdom AKA: The Philosophers / Sages. Alliance of the Four Lions Facts: -Are strongest at dawn = Nazoreans experience an adrenaline high at dawn, granting them a half-hour of increased strength and stamina. This will occur even if they are inside or underground. -Immunity to Intense Light = Bright lights do not hurt the eyes of Nazoreans, even if a normal man's retinas would be burned out by the same intensity of light. Nazoreans are creatures of the Light, not the Darkness. -Night Blindness = Conversely, while Nazoreans are children of the Light and can see in it, they have reduced vision in very dim lighting or near Darkness. They aren't totally blind but definitely have a hard time making out shapes or movements in the dark. -The Nazoreans are a decently sized Order with many branches going off in all sorts of directions. There are Nazorean fundamentalists, artsy types, liberal hippies, military professionals, scientists, etc. Nazoreans come in all shapes and sizes and professions. -From ancient Athens and Carthage, to modern times, the Nazoreans stem from people groups who gravitate towards the concept of Wisdom. Higher learning, monasticism, spiritual enlightenment types, and of course those who adhere to Christianity are all the kinds of people to be found within the Nazoreans. -Anyone who professes faith in Jesus Christ or somehow develops a relationship with the Logos is eligible to become a Nazorean. -Crush The Serpent's Head = Wisdom is conventionally thought of only as an exercise of scholars and hermits, but throughout history the Nazoreans have proven time and again to be stalwart warriors in the fight against the Darkness. Many of the Fallen's best Dark Lords were defeated at the hands of an experienced Sage, much to the surprise of other Adepts. -Like the Order of Fallen, the Nazoreans thirst for knowledge. Except where the Fallen do so out of a selfish desire for personal gain, the Nazoreans do so out of a sense of higher purpose. -Wisdom as a concept is uniquely associated with the Light. Villains can be thought of as intelligent, cunning and knowledgeable - but they are never really thought of as wise. Evil is inherently selfish, and selfishness does not allow one to step outside one's self and see the grand scheme of things. -All Nazoreans start off with Holy Name of Wisdom. Those born from within the Christian Tribe will also start off with the Name of Yeshua. -Wisdom is about existence, it's about learning how to be and answering the big questions in life. If a Nazorean truly dedicates themselves to their Order, they should be allowed to acquire new Holy Names more easily than other Adepts would. -Thirst for Knowledge = Throughout history, philosophers and mystics have been associated with the top tiers of education and learning. Wisdom demands answers and it never rests. Those who serve Wisdom will come to reflect this if they are serious enough about their vocation. -The Order of Nazoreans is associated with the colors white and tan. Invocation: Nazoreans can use Invocation if they have Holy Names, Names which are so existentially empowered that the very act of speaking them affects reality itself. These Names are collected and protected by Sage Adepts who keep them listed in Litanies, often scrolls or books whose sole purpose is to list the Names and their nature and effects. Also known as Saint Sorcery, the powers of Invocation can be used by Storytellers to to accomplish any feat necessary to push the plot line ahead. A powerful Nazorean can accomplish supernatural effects of Biblical proportions. It needs to be stressed that Invocation is not magic, you don't put a coin into the machine and get the same thing out every time. Most Names, especially smaller, simpler ones, will produce the same effect time and again, but sometimes The Almighty might see fit to tweak the results and cause something different, for whatever reason. *If you're trying to create your own Holy Names but can't think up any new ideas as to what powers they cause, try visiting the Superpower Wiki for inspiration. Names for God is also a great source. '' ''*Simply reciting a Name will only produce a basic power of that Name. Mastering a Name of God means acquiring 'True Understanding,' which means knowing everything about that Name; it's history, it's connections, what it implies for other things, etc. Invocation and the acquiring of Knowledge go hand in hand, because the more understanding someone has, the greater their specific understanding of Holy Names. *Some Names have been banned by either the State or Church in the past, these kinds of Names are known as the Forbidden Names. *Invocation allows Storytellers and players to 'hijack' the systems of power or magic from other gaming systems and borrow them for use in an Adept story (or they could always make their own). Instead of magic, however, the characters would use the recitation of Holy Names. For instance, Lord of Flames would give a Nazorean access to powers of fire, etc. '' ''*To Invoke a Name, a Nazorean can either speak the Name or write it down or even draw a symbol representing it. *For alternative Names to use for fun, try using Spoof Names. *For numbers or symbols associated with the Divine, see Divine Concepts. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Olive Wood Allergy: Nazoreans are allergic to Olive Wood. It causes sever blistering, bleeding, prolonged exposure can cause huge whip-like wounds to appear in their flesh. It is excruciating for Nazoreans to endure all this. It is important to note that the Nazorean's skin must come in contact with the wood. Any barrier, no matter how flimsy, will halt the allergic contact. When a Nazorean does encounter Olive Wood, black veins appear and his skin immediately swells, the nerve endings flare which causes amazing pain, and prolonged exposure causes "whip-like" scars to form on the back and other posterior areas of the body. The reason for this malady is ominous... The Risen: Through their connection with God through Wisdom, some Nazoreans have managed to transcend the state of death itself. They have risen above it and now operate at a higher metaphysical plane, able to pass between this world and the next with seamless ease. It is believed that Jesus Christ, whose death and resurrection form the basis for Christianity, is the originator of this feat the Order can perform. Those Nazoreans who have achieved this deathless state are known as the Risen. Risen are immortal and can only be killed by having their heart pierced. They also possess the awesome power of Ambiogenesis - they can live without the need for food, water or air. Their biological needs are now handled by the holy power that writhes within their bodies. The Great Families: Around the world there are people descended from the family of Jesus Christ. Those born into these bloodlines often exhibit minor supernatural abilities, especially a talent for prophecy. These are the Great Families, and they have woven themselves into the royal bloodlines, banking families and other important kinships across the world. Most of the branches of the Great Families are wealthy, landed and hold hereditary titles. The Nazoreans honor these families because of their ancestry. When in danger, they will move to help them. Conversely, Nazoreans can often expect help from a Great Family they have befriended. Video: Category:God